


i'm yours

by solaris (rumpledvelvet)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpledvelvet/pseuds/solaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thing about John that didn't confuse Alex was his smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> a great big thank you to my hamilchat members for sitting through me getting random inspiration for this and encouraging me to continue on. 
> 
> an even bigger thank you to my buddy kyle who went with the turtle pond in central park with me and prompted me to make a fic with it AND betaed. there's a baby red slider that we named john laurens because we are Trash™️. 
> 
> also, protip: don't type in lapslock and go back in to edit everything. just..don't be like me.

The only thing about John that didn't confuse Alex was his smile. 

The amount of freckles ranging in size on his best friend was inexplicable, really, and the perfect curls in his perfect hair defied all reasonable explanations. The dragging Carolinian drawl in his accent that turned everyone in a ten mile radius into puddles could be explained, but Alexander liked to pretend that he couldn't explain why it made him all squirmy. 

His smile, though, alex understood. everything about it was warm and bright, like a summer day where the breeze was flowing _just_ right so the heat didn’t suffocate you. reminded him of the happier days back in Nevis, where he didn’t have to worry about where his next meal was coming from or anything more complicated than trying to coax his mother into allowing them to go to the beach. John Laurens,reminded Alex of home and maybe that’s why he kept him so close.

Alexander made a list of everything he liked about John. It started with his freckles, of course, as they were one of the first things he’d noticed about his taller friend, and went on to describe almost every facet of his person that Alex found even the vaguest bit interesting. Like, how John could touch his tongue to the tip of his nose or how he always made time to volunteer at their nearest no-kill shelter. His list was long, ever growing, and he hadn’t felt any shame in making it; until he was promptly called out by Gilbert when he was adding to his list how John’s face lit up when he saw tiny baby turtles on his tumblr dashboard and sat down to ‘discuss the situation’. 

"You have a.." There was a pause where the Frenchman would usually say 'how do you say', which Alex considered a grand improvement but pointing it out would surely get him hit so he stayed silent as Gilbert snapped his fingers. "Crush on our dear Jacky. You must tell him."

Alex most certainly didn't have a crush. Crushes were for small children and college freshmen who were green in the dating department. 

"You have never had a serious relationship in your life." He hadn't realized he said that out loud, but he wasn't about to get called out. Besides, he’d had plenty of relationships, they just weren’t ser- well, shit. Gilbert had him there, didn’t he?

"You will not drag me in my own home, Gilbert. I won't allow it. And my relationship history is not the matter of discussion anyway! My significant lack of a crush is!" As Alex looked down at his list, however, he was reminded of the notes he'd found his older brother writing about the girls he liked—

Oh. 

_Oh._

Maybe he did have a crush. 

"Can I just fight him instead of liking him? I mean, they're called crushes so you can crush them in battle, right?"

Gilbert's groan of distaste was highly satisfying as Alex would readily admit, but he wouldn't lie and say he wasn't at least sixty percent serious on the matter. His ability to say things he meant with an air of flippancy was a part of his questionable char and on a better day, he was sure gilbert would have found his turn of phrase funny. 

Oh, he was getting the death glare now; it was time to refocus. 

“One, I know my fluency in English is shaky at best but I assure you that having a crush on someone doesn’t mean that you have to _crush them in battle_ , as you say.” He curled a stray lock of hair around his finger as he took a soft breath, leaning back in his chair to look Alex over once. “Two, I know that you have one of the brightest brains of our generation,” the compliment made Alex preen even though he knew that this wasn’t the right time for it, “however your book smarts make you absolutely incapable of noticing the things that are right in front of your face. I am almost certain that Jacky has a similar list on his own phone. However, I am also sure that he keeps his list under lock and key.” 

...And wasn’t that a thought-- That Jack could like Alex the same way that he liked him. In all of his possible mental scenarios, Alexander had never actually reached that conclusion. He was almost fairly certain that he’d never even _considered_ the idea that his best friend could return his feelings. 

“Are you even listening to me?”

Gilbert sounded exasperated, and Alex couldn’t exactly say he blamed him for that, but with his mind going a million miles per minute he couldn’t be asked to make a proper excuse. 

“Yes, of course. I’m just thinking.”

“When aren’t you?” 

Heh. Funny. 

When you spent your time dreaming a million end results the way that Alexander had, it became rather difficult to actually get things done in the face of your own anxiety; but when it came to asking John out on an actual date, well… 

All he could think about was John saying no, or laughing in his face and calling him cute. John might even ask him if he was using him as practice for asking out the person he really did like – which, knowing John, would probably end in a shudder worthy joke about all of the sexual tension between Alexander and Jefferson. No matter how much Alex wanted to ask John out, he was terrified that nothing positive would come out of it. 

That was where Eliza, bless her sweet heart, came in. 

Eliza, who was close enough to John that it would arouse no suspicion if she leaned a little closer to him during their Greek History class in order to pass along a sweetly folded letter closed with an emerald green wax seal. ( What? Alexander Hamilton was nothing if not a thorough traditionalist. If he was to win John, he’d do it the good old fashioned way. ) When she reported back to Alex, she told him how carefully John had opened the letter to avoid breaking its seal and how he’d commented about why Alexander didn’t bother texting when he spent so much time on his phone. 

( ‘You know he’s too busy dragging Jefferson by his curls on twitter to text anyone.’

‘That doesn’t mean I have to _like_ it. Besides, I thought that he hated the West Side?’ 

‘Doesn’t he hate everything?’ )

The note, in all of it’s well written glory, simply detailed that John dress casually and meet him at the 86th street entrance to Central Park at noon the next day. For the life of him, he couldn’t imagine what they’d do on the West 86th side of Central Park. All he knew was that the baseball fields were there and that Alexander hated almost everything to do with any sort of physical activity. John stopped in his tracks when he saw Alex rocking back and forth on his worn out green converse, a bouquet of white and yellow tulips tucked safely into his arms. 

Sometimes, John really really didn’t know what to say about the little gestures that Alex did to make someone feel special. That uncertainty was only strengthened when his green eyes flicked towards the admittedly adorable little picnic basket that rested just off to his left. He was almost positive that Alex had never seen a picnic basket outside of a romcom, so he must’ve borrowed it from Eliza--

But what did the flowers _mean_? 

Alex’s head snapped up when he heard John call him from across the street, cheeks flushing as he took in the true brilliance of that smile. 

“Hey! I wasn’t sure if you were going to make it..” Alex called, when John was close enough to hear him without shouting.

“I texted you this morning when I realized you’d actually left the house before nine am, silly. You… You really went all out for this, huh?” John asked once there was only a few feet separating them rather than an entire stretch of avenue. “Before you answer that though –– the flowers.”

Alex flushed brightly before he shoved them into John’s chest and ducked down to pick up the picnic basket.

“Later, right now we have a tiny bit of walk into the park.” He ignored the raised brow sent in his direction and led the way into the park as John fingered the tulips with a softer smile on his lips. At least John _liked_ the flowers, no matter how embarrassing explaining them would be. 

They weren’t very deep into the park when Alex led John off of the path that circled the Great Lawn to a smaller collection of grass bracketed by a cute little lake and tall lake plants. If Jack had the time, he probably could have named him all from his childhood but today wasn’t for naming plants. 

It was for a date with Alexander, the impossible turned highly possible. Who would have thought? 

“What’s this place even called?” John asked as they settled on the blanket that Alex had procured from the basket, crossing his legs and promptly snatching a green apple Jones soda from the basket before Alex could take anything else out. “Also, where did you find this? You know they barely exist in the city right now!” The last John checked, his favorite soda could only be found in Dylan’s Candy Bar, where Alex wouldn’t be caught dead due to candy prices. 

“Sheep’s Meadow. And _that_ , Jacky Boy, is a secret.” Alex shifted up onto his knees to finish unpacking the basket, a small smile on his lips as he flicked his eyes up towards John. “I remember when you made Gil order that case from Amazon, so..” He trailed off when he caught John’s eyes on the spread and tilted his head. “Something wrong?” 

“I know very well that you didn’t make any of this, peach. Eliza?” It wasn’t that he didn’t have faith in Alexander, because he did, but.. He’d seen Alex burn a pot of water, oil and salt in the attempt to make rice. Making a chicken caesar wrap was a little out of his league, especially one that looked that..sweet and perfect. 

Alex laughed sheepishly, lowering his head for a moment. “Yeah. She was going to show me but I started to eat all of the chicken, so..” 

“Amazing.” He laughed, leaning forward to grab half of a wrap. “I love when the Schuylers feed us.” 

The picnic was a quiet affair after that, with little bursts of conversation filling in the silences between bites. Alex spent a good amount of that time people watching and when he found something worth laughing at, leaned in close to John to gossip softly in Spanish. John spent whatever time Alex was looking away watching _Alex_ , and smiled absently to himself when he was caught. 

( ‘What are you thinking about?’

‘Do you remember when we met--?’  
‘And my dad was being a complete dick so you yelled at him in Spanish--’  
‘And he was so confused!’  
‘And he was going to request a different room but the damage was done!’

They’d been inseparable since, and John was fairly sure that his crush on Alex had started that day. ) 

“So now that you’ve gotten me all fattened up, what are you doing to do with me?” John teased as he leaned his weight back on his hands and flicked his eyes towards the bouquet of flowers nestled beside him on the grass. He probably wouldn’t get another chance to ask Alex about them until the date was officially over, but the curiosity was curling in his stomach. He’d wished he had listened to his mother when she was explaining the meanings of flowers when he was younger…

“Oh! yeah, come this way.” It took a few seconds, but Alex pulled himself up and held out both of his hands towards john to help him up. When Jack took them, he gave a playful little tug to pull him up before he leaned down to grab the flowers and picnic basket. With a gentle little hop, he led the way to a separate path and pointed out the little robins and corvid birds that bounced around in the grass on either side of them. 

When they came across a small pier, John found himself tilting his head and hurried forward to peer through the slits in the pier’s fence off to the right –– 

“Are those _turtles_?” He gasped in delight, curling his fingers around the wood as he watched a baby red slider try its best to not swim around in circles. His eyes flicked from the baby ( he’d claimed it on sight as his own, which he would admit readily ) to the turtles around it with little time in between, his lips pulled into a wide grin. “Oh my god, Alex there are so many turtles! How did you find this?” 

“I was wandering with Eliza a few weeks ago and we stumbled across it while hunting for Pokemon.” Alex admitted as he stepped up beside John, his own grin splitting his face. He didn’t need to feel his own happiness so long as he could revel in John’s. It was like the sun was shining a little brighter and the world got just a bit better when he was smiling. “I thought of you then, but I wanted to wait to bring you here until it was special.”

“I’m moving here.” John said firmly as he moved down to lean over the railing of the pier, laughing in breathless delight as he continued to watch the turtles swim around as if it was the most interesting thing in the world at the moment –- which Alexander wagered it was. “I don’t need a dorm room anymore. You can just put a second desk where my bed is. I don’t _care._ ” 

“That’s… extreme.” Alex mumbled even as he laughed and followed John like the excited puppy he felt like, one hand resting gently on his lower back. “I _am_ glad you like it, though. I had hoped you would, but I wasn’t sure.” 

John turned his head away from his precious turtles to look at Alexander with something akin to disappointment coupled with adoration. “Uh, do you even know me? We’ve lived together since September and you didn’t think that I liked turtles enough to love being here? Alexander, we’re about to have our first relationship fight on our first date. Do you know how ugly that is?”

“I do. And I know how very us it is too--” He was cut off by John’s sun warmed lips pressing against his and Alexander Hamilton could say in that moment that he’d never enjoyed being shut up before in his life. Their lips moved together in a slow, lazy exploration that was hindered just slightly by their small smiles. This, this was an eventuality that Alexander had planned for ( though in his careful planning, he’d imagined himself kissing John, not the other way round ) and he could very much get used to the sensation of their lips together. 

Alex pulled away with a delicate laugh, resting his forehead gently on John’s shoulder. “Sunshine, happiness and I am worthy of you.”

“...What?” John asked, resting the very tip of his nose in Alex’s hairline. “What nonsense--?”

“The flowers. That’s what they mean.”

“That’s the _gayest_ thing you’ve ever done. I’m honored to be at the receiving end of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you wanna talk hamilton or join the hamilchat come yell at me on tumblr @themprvss.


End file.
